warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Railjack/Main
Railjacks are large Orokin-era interceptor spacecraft used by the Tenno. These formidable spacecraft feature a plethora of weaponry and defensive systems that allow them to face even large capital ships head-on in direct combat, as well as a "Void engine" propulsion system that allows them to travel independently of the Solar Rail network. Cephalon Cy serves as the Railjack's navigator and executive officer. While a Railjack can be controlled by a single Tenno, optimal performance requires the ship to be crewed by a full Squad of four Tenno, each responsible for managing different areas of the ship including the helm, battle stations, security against intruders, repairs, and putting out on-ship fires. Players can fluidly take on any role as needed to keep the Railjack in fighting shape. Although Railjacks cannot dock directly with enemy vessels, they are equipped with an Archwing Slingshot that allows Tenno to be shot directly at enemy ships to breach the hull and board them. Alternatively, Tenno can also exit into space using their Archwings to fight individually as well as explore areas of interest in space. A Railjack is constructed during the Rising Tide quest, which requires completion of The Second Dream. Railjacks are managed, researched, and customized in a Clan Dojo's Dry Dock, and each player will only be able to see their own Railjack. Dry Dock Railjack Build Requirements These are personal builds; clan participation is only for the Dry Dock itself and the initial Cephalon Cy research. Hence, Clan multipliers do not apply. Unlike crafting items in the Foundry, the resources needed for repairing Railjack components can be contributed in stages. Each section repair requires 12 hours to complete in the Dry Dock and cannot be rushed with platinum, thus the complete Railjack requires an absolute minimum of 3 days to build. When completed, the Railjack can be seen floating above the Orbiter, connected by a large transport tube. Players can board their personal Railjack from the Orbiter's bottom deck, in the middle between the three rooms. Total Cost Reliquary Key Once the player has finally completed construction of the Railjack, they will be able to board it. However at this point a critical component of the ship, the Reliquary Drive, is offline, which prevents it from taking flight. After inspecting the drive, Cephalon Cy directs the Tenno to find a Void Key on Lua. This mission is a simple snatch-and-grab to collect the key and extract, avoiding the Corrupted and Sentient enemies along the way. With the Void Key recovered, the Tenno inserts it into the Reliquary Drive, making the Railjack fully operational. The player is now finally ready to embark on Empyrean missions through the Railjack's navigation console. Houses While the Rising Tide Quest reward the player with a standard Sigma Series Railjack, different Series were created during the Old War by three Houses, whose Wreckage can be found in battles. Each House produced its own series of Components, Armaments and Avionics. Hence, several items exist in different versions with their own stats, costs, and benefits. Salvaged Components and Armaments need to be repaired in the Dry Dock before use. Note that there is an inventory limit of 30 for Wreckage Components and Armaments, each item collected beyond this limit will be automatically converted into . Unwanted items can be scrapped manually to be converted into . Scrapped Wreckage that were already repaired will return 80% of the resources used in the repair. Salvaged House Avionics do not have inventory limits and can be used directly. Avionics can also be scrapped into . Notes *The Railjack possesses Shield Gating, which prevents excess damage into its shield pool from leaking into its health pool, and grants the Railjack an invulnerability period of 3 seconds when shields are depleted. Shield Gating resets when shields are allowed to fully replenish. *On the upper deck of the Railjack by the rear section, players can find a device called a Reliquary Drive, resembling a cryopod, labeled as "vacant" until the player completes the quest to find its key. The drive contains something that resembles a wrapped body or a large finger, obscured by void energies, until the key is inserted. If the player stands next to it, they can hear the sounds of knocking, unintelligible whispers, and the voices from The Man in The Wall speaking lines originally from The War Within; **''Hey kiddo.'' **''Don't forget, kiddo... you're nothing without me.'' **''Hey kiddo, what took you so long?'' **''Something's out there, kiddo... watching us.'' **''You mad at me, kiddo? Did you forget? You owe me.'' Trivia *The player can climb up and walk on top of the Railjack in the drydock, with each piece increasing the walkable area. **The player can stand on the barges that the Dry Dock workers use. *It appears that Railjacks have the capability to perform long-distance interplanetary travel without having to use the Solar Rails. This is probably a basis for the name 'Railjack'. *Like many science-fiction spacecraft, the Railjack uses two separate means of propulsion: a pair of more-or-less conventional thrust engines is housed inside the lateral nacelles, while the faster-than-light Void Engine is mounted axially on top of the fuselage. Concept art shows the thrust engine was originally housed in the Void Engine. **Cephalon Cy on two occasions refers to a component of the Propulsion systems known as an "Orgone Accumulator": once during recovery mission and, sometimes, when returning to Dry Dock from missions. Orgone is a pseudo-scientific spiritual energy or life force centered around selfish and primal desires, particularly libido, and so-called Orgone Accumulators would supposedly collect this energy for other uses. **The Propulsion Systems' axial tunnel also serves as a barrel for Archwing Slingshot. *A Reliquary is the proper term for a container for a holy object, indicating that the Reliquary Drive contains or is meant to contain an object the Orokin, Tenno or Dax consider sacred. **While difficult to see inside prior to it, obtaining and inserting the key for the Reliquary Drive makes the void energies less opaque, and hence making it possible to easily see a giant, mummified finger inside the drive. See Also *Rising Tide, the quest that guides the player on building their first Railjack. Category:Railjack